Haunted
by mistressofburden
Summary: This is a parody, but has a lot of Game elements. Rated R for language, violence, mention of drugs and alcohol. What happens when 5 friends end up in Silent Hill, will they survive the horrors? Or kill each other in the process.
1. Default Chapter

Authors note: This is meant to be a parody that my friends and I started writing years ago...don't take anything I say to seriously. I don't own the name Silent Hill or the names of Characters, but I do own any original Characters...

* * *

It was just a typical road trip. The five friends had been planning it for almost a year. They would take turns driving, paying for gas and everyone covered their own expenses. They were all in their early twenties. Darcy and Rob were the oldest at 24 years old. Lauren and Josh would soon be turning 21 and Lea was the youngest, having just turned 20.

They had managed to rent a Van, thanks to Lea's mom. They had also hitched a small trailer bed to the back of it, holding all of their tents, food, bags and emergency supplies. They had taken the back seats out of the van so that three of them could be comfortable while the other two drove and navigated.

Darcy was currently driving, his CD blaring the latest techno, while Josh, Lea and Lauren complained loudly while playing cards. Rob was talking with the three in the back while smoking a cigarette.

"Whose idea was it to let the driver pick the music?" Josh asked, throwing his cards down.

"Yours." Lauren and Lea said in unison.

Darcy suddenly slammed on the brakes, causing the three on the floor to slide into the front seats. Josh landed on top of Lauren, screaming something unintelligible at Darcy.

"And this is why we should be wearing seatbelts." Lea said.

"No, this is why we shouldn't let Darcy drive." Lauren muttered.

"Lauren, look." Darcy said, motioning to something outside.

She shoved Josh, who was still calling Darcy many obscene names, off of her and climbed to her knees. When she looked out the front window all she could see was a sign with four or five towns and the distance to each town.

"Fascinating, I don't think I've ever seen one that green before." She said sarcastically.

"Look at the last name." He said, ignoring the tone that annoyed him to no ends.

She glanced at the sign again. The last name looked like it had been added recently. "Silent Hill, 25 miles."

Everyone's conversations were cut off when Lauren read the name out loud. They looked at each other, a mixture of shock and nervousness on their faces. On more than one occasion they had played the video game with the same name together.

"Oh, this is ridicules!" Lea said, breaking the silence. "It's just a coincidence, it's gotta be."

"I say we go check it out, maybe the game's just named after the town." Josh said. "It could be fun."

Everyone agreed, the girls a little more reluctantly then the guys. They pulled out a map and climbed out of the van, stretching their cramped bodies. The stood around the hood of the van and unfolded the map.

"I can't find the town." Darcy complained. "This map must be old."

Lauren looked over his shoulder, "It's from earlier this year."

"Yeah, but that sign looked really new." Josh pointed out.

"Guys, I don't think this is a good idea." Lea said.

"Sure it is Lea, you're just being paranoid." Darcy told her. "I'd say it's about here. There's probably signs that will direct us."

They started to fold up the map and climbed back into the van. Josh climbed into one of the sleeping bags that were on the floor and promptly fell asleep. Darcy started the engine while the other three kept a keen eye out for signs of the town.

Lauren and Lea grew uneasy as a thick fog rolled across the highway. "That can't be good." Lea muttered.

They heard the sound of a motorcycle approaching, since Darcy had turned the radio off. Lauren and Lea turned and looked out the window as the motorcycle pulled along side them. The male police officer looked at the window and the girls both looked at each other.

"Suddenly going to Silent Hill doesn't seem so bad." Lauren said with a grin.

Darcy looked at her in the rear view mirror. "Wait a minute, the cop in the game is a chick."

"Thank God that's different!" Lea exclaimed.

Darcy turned almost completely around in his chair. "Well, the obviously your bad feeling was…"

"Darcy! Look out!" Lauren and Rob yelled in unison.

Darcy turned his eyes back to the road and saw a teenage girl standing in the middle of the road. "Shit!" He exclaimed, turning the steering wheel hard to the right.

The van slammed into the guard rail and flew into the fog. Josh woke up with a start when he was thrown forward. The wheels slammed back onto the ground and there was the squeal of metal hitting metal. The came to an abrupt stop.

There were no sounds except for the sound of their heavy breathing. "Fuck Darcy, pay more attention to the road next time!" Lauren exclaimed.

"Oh no, you are not going to pin this one on me. It's not my fault." Darcy said.

"You were driving the fucking van!" Lauren yelled at him.

The others climbed out of the van, rolling their eyes as Lauren and Darcy continued to argue. Lea glared at Josh. "Let's check out the town you said, it'll be fun you said. I hope you get eaten by a monster!"

"Hey you agreed that it would be fun, so you're just as big of an idiot as me!" Josh said. "Besides we had an accident, it doesn't mean we're going to die horrible deaths."

"Oh stop sounding so happy about the prospect of that." Lauren said noticing the happy tone of his voice.

The squeal of brakes from above them made them look up, and Lea and Josh had to run out of the way as a Jeep came flying down the embankment, landing beside their van. Lauren and Lea ran over to the driver's door and looked in the window.

"Shit, you okay buddy?" Lauren asked.

The man's eyes opened and he looked around. Lauren had to jump back to avoid being hit by the door, but crashed into Lea causing the two girls to fall over. The man looked around, muttered something and took off running.

Lauren and Lea glared up at Josh. "What was that you were saying about not dying horrible deaths?" Lea asked.

Lauren climbed to her feet and pulled Lea up. "Okay, I would just like it to be known now that I am not running the entire time. I'm walking." Lauren announced.

Darcy rolled his eyes as he slid out of the van; apparently the Jeep crashing down beside him hadn't phased him at all. "Come on; let's get some food and supplies. God knows how long we'll be stuck here."

He and Lauren climbed over the fence to the trailer. They found nothing but empty backpacks and two flashlights. "Where's the food?" Lauren asked, causing the other three to turn.

"We have no food?" Rob asked, panic rising in his voice.

"And no smokes." Darcy said, searching his bag.

"You bastards!" Rob yelled into the dense fog before collapsing to the ground.

"Melodramatic much?" Lauren muttered. "With the amount of food you eat, I'm shocked that you're not fat."

"Yeah man," Lea agreed. "If it weren't for your metabolism, you'd be one fat bastard."

Rob stuck his tongue out at them and climbed to his feet. He shouldered his bag and tossed the rest to everyone else. "Come on; let's get this mobile feast underway."

4


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Wow, it's been a whole since I updated this, let alone anything else. My life has been hella hectic, but I'm hoping to get a lot more writing done this weekend. Now a note about this chapter: Yes Josh really is that sick and twisted...I might be exagerating some things, but trust me when I say, I wouldn't put it past him to do it.

All the characters are mine, except those that appear in the game Silent Hill. I don't own that franchise, though I sure wish I did.

Read and Review.

* * *

They moved into the town slowly. They knew what kind of horrors awaited them since so much had been what they expected. Somewhere in the distance they could hear footsteps echoing. As they came through the mist they saw a small girl with black hair standing across the street.

"Great, first the mist, then the ghost, then the car accident, now a creepy kid." Lauren muttered. "I'm going to kill you Josh!"

Josh stuck his tongue out at her. "So how do we get her to come over here?"

They stood silently for a few minutes trying to think of a way to get her to come to them. All of a sudden, Lea got a large grin on her face. "Hey kid, want some candy?"

The girl turned and ran off, away from the five friends. "Oh wait to scare her off Lea." Darcy snapped.

Lea glared at Darcy as he stormed off, determined to catch the little brat before she got to far ahead. Lauren came up behind her and wrapped her arm around her friend. "Don't listen to him; he's probably a little shaken up from being stuck in the hell hole."

Lea shrugged her shoulders as the two girls began walking. "Oh, I don't care what he says, I'm just pissed that the little brat doesn't want my candy!"

Lauren laughed as they rounded the corner, finding Darcy leaning against a fence, breathing heavily. "Way to take your time guys!"

"I seem to remember saying that I would not be running." Lauren told him.

"Yeah, and I agreed." Lea said.

Darcy glared over at Rob and Josh, who had finally just entered the alley. "And what's your excuse?"

"I was watching their backs." Rob said.

"I'm lazy." Josh shrugged.

"Running isn't in our vocabulary." Rob added.

Darcy rolled his eyes and led them towards a fence bearing a "Beware of Dog" sign. Josh peeked over the fence and made a face. He stayed behind as everyone entered, pulling a sharpie from his pocket. Lea briefly wondered where the hell the sharpie had come from, but decided that she was better off not knowing.

She watched as Josh drew a tiny arrow and added "Guts" beside "Dog". Lea shook her head as she and Josh entered the yard. "Dude, that's sick.

Josh glanced at Lea, a grin forming on his face. "No this is sick." He picked up a long portion of entrails and began skipping with them. "Look, it's a skipping rope!"

Lauren could have sworn that Lea's face turned green. "I think I just threw up in my mouth a little." Lea said as Darcy sauntered by.

Everyone gagged slightly at the sound of Darcy's foot disappearing into the carcass. A chorus of "ewww" could be heard as Darcy shouted something unintelligible and began to use the side of the garage to clean off his shoe.

"I put a warning on the damn sign; how the fuck did you miss that?" Josh asked as they continued down the alley.

"Shut up ass." Darcy muttered.

They continued to move through the alley, slowly being covered in an unnatural darkness. Josh dug into his pocket and found a Zippo. He lit the flame and shook the lighter, making the flame grow higher and singeing his eyelashes in the process. Lauren rolled her eyes and shook her head as Josh cursed and rubbed his now burning eyes.

They came across a gate and slowly opened it, afraid of what might pop out of the dark at them. Ahead of them they could hear a squeaking sounded, making them all shiver at how loud it sounded in the dark alley. As they approached a corner, the source of the sound became apparent. A hospital wheel chair was lying on its side, a crooked wheel spinning.

"Aw man, screw walking!" Lea said, righting the wheel chair and sitting in it. She had just placed her hands on the wheel to start moving when the chair collapsed in on itself, pinning Lea. "Uh guys! A little help here please!"

Lauren and Josh glanced at each other and shook their heads, continuing down the alley as Rob and Darcy worked to free her. Not far away they found a hospital gurney covered in a blood-stained white sheet. Josh squealed with glee and thrust the lighter into Lauren's hand, burning her palm in the process. He pulled the sheet off and sat the body of a dead woman up.

"Hey pretty lady, come here often?" He asked the corpse.

"Josh!" Lauren cried out. "Have some respect for the dead!"

Josh's eyes widened. "She's dead? Well screw the sweet talk and the foreplay!" He said, sprawling himself out on the dead body.

"Josh!" Lauren exclaimed again, shoving him off the gurney.

Lea came over and eyed the body before turning on Josh. "At what point did this seem like a good idea? What numbskull sat there and went 'ohhhhh silent hill that sounds fun! Let's check it out…let's _explore_…'" She hissed, waving her hands around dramatically.

Josh's head appeared over the side of the gurney and an eyebrow cocked as he studied Lea. "I still stand by the fact that you agreed to come here!"

Lauren rolled her eyes. "Are you two children finished?"

Josh smirked and leapt over the gurney, catching his foot on the body, causing both of him and the dead woman to fall to the ground. "Oh sure, yell at me, but when she makes the moves…nothing!"

Lauren shot him a look of warning before they continued their way down the alley. As Lauren stepped forward with the light a massive puddle of blood lay before them. What looked like human torsos were scattered about and on the fence was a human body. Its limbs were latched to the chain link in a crucifixion style. All of the skin on the body was gone, exposing the muscle and bones.

Behind them a childlike sob sounded. When they turned, the five friends saw a hoard of child size dolls rushing at them. Each of the dolls carried a knife, and although they had some speed, their movements were a tad sluggish.

Everyone looked at each other and screamed before they split up and ran in different directions. It didn't take them long to feel stabbing pains in their legs as each person was brought down, succumbing to the darkness.

* * *

Lauren sat up quickly, almost succeeding in falling off the bench she was lying on. Gripping her head, she moved a little more slowly, allowing her body to adjust to the vertigo she was experiencing.

"Are you alright?" A strange male voice asked her.

"I don't know, how do I look?" Lauren asked.

"Like shit." She heard Josh's voice.

She glanced up and found him sitting on a chair at a diner counter. She flipped him off before glancing around. Lea came and sat next to her, offering her a glass of water. Lauren muttered her thanks before both girls turned back to the police officer.

"Are you guys from around here?" The officer asked. "Why don't you tell me what happened."

Lauren and Lea stared at the good looking man dreamily, making all three of their male friends roll their eyes. "No we're not from here." Darcy snapped taking a drag of a cigarette. "Do you think we'd be wandering in alleys if we were?"

"Forgive him, he's moodier then most girls." Lauren apologized, earning a nasty look. "We were just driving through and we got into a little accident."

The officer raised his left eyebrow and leaned against the counter. "And?"

"And we saw some little girl running around so we followed her to find out where her parents were." Lea told him.

"And did she tell you where they were?"

Josh shook his head, trying to steal Darcy's cigarette. "No, we never caught up with her."

"Have you seen anyone else?" Lauren asked, catching Rob moving around in the kitchen. "Darcy, what's Rob doing?"

While Darcy moved to check on their friend, the officer shook his head. "No, you guys are the first people I've seen."

"Don't cook that shit Rob!" They heard Darcy yell. "God only knows how long it's been sitting like that."

The girls and Josh turned their attention back to the cop after Darcy's outburst, all three shaking their heads. "So then where the hell is everyone?" Josh asked.

"If I knew that, I wouldn't be asking you guys these questions." The cop said, grabbing a chair and sitting down facing the girls. "My name is Carlos Belvidere; I'm an officer from the next town over."

"I'm Lauren, this is Lea." Lauren told him. "Josh is the one with the Mohawk, Darcy is the one chain smoking and Rob is the one who is attempting to kill himself by cooking some food from here."

Carlos nodded and climbed to his feet. "Look, all the phones are out, so I'm going to try radioing for back up."

Behind him Darcy rolled his eyes and stood, heading for the door. "You do that."

"Hold it, where do you think you're going!" Carlos demanded.

"I'm going to find a way to get myself out of this place." Darcy snapped.

"Do you have a gun?"

Darcy gave Carlos a bored look and allowed Lauren to answer for him. "No, we don't."

Carlos pulled an extra gun from his boot and handed it over to Lauren. "Here, take this then. I hope that you won't have to use it, but I found you guys lying unconscious in that alley so I'd rather you have some kind of protection."

Lauren nodded and was about to put the gun in her bag when Darcy snatched it out of her fingers. "I'll take that."

"Who died and made you God?" Lauren snapped. "I was given the gun, not you!"

"Have you ever fired a gun?" Darcy demanded. When Lauren didn't answer he smirked. "That's what I thought."

Lea rolled her eyes and glanced back at Carlos. "What are you going to do if you can't get out of here?"

"There's always a way out." Carlos told her. "Try not to go to far, I'll be back as soon as I can."

Everyone but Darcy and Josh thanked him as he made his way to the door. Once Carlos was gone, Darcy made a show of checking the weapon. "Who the Hell does he think he is?"

Josh smirked and looked around the diner. Rob appeared out of the kitchen, carrying a plate full of food. "He's only doing his job." Rob said, setting the plate down.

"I still say you shouldn't eat that shit." Darcy muttered.

Josh looked down the length of the counter and suddenly jumped to his feet. "Hey sweet, a knife!"

Before he could get his hand on it, Rob snatched the sharp object away. "We'll give you this knife on one condition -no dissecting anything."

Josh pouted and moved to sit with Lauren and Lea. "I didn't want the knife in the first place."

Lauren and Lea snickered as Darcy began collecting several items that were lying about. Rob looked up to say something to Lauren when a flash of pink glided by the window. "Did anyone else just see that?"

"No…see I told you not to eat that food." Darcy muttered.

Everyone glanced over as the sound of radio static filled the room. Lauren, Lea and Josh all glanced at each other in surprise before their hands flew up to cover their heads as the glass behind them broke. Darcy had been moving towards the radio when what looked like a pink pterodactyl broke through the window and pecked at his head.

"Aww look, Darcy made a friend!" Lauren said as Darcy shot at the large bird.

Four rounds went into it before it collapsed onto the ground. Darcy kicked it a few times in the ribs before becoming satisfied that it was indeed dead. "Fuck!" He exclaimed, releasing the breath that he didn't realize he was holding.

Lauren stood and walked over to him, peering around him at the body on the ground. "I thought your girlfriend was staying home this weekend."

Darcy glared down at her before thrusting the map in her face. "Okay smart ass, what do we do now?"

Lauren snatched the map away and walked over to where everyone was standing, Lea checking the cut on the back of Josh's head from the glass. "Well, I think we should go back to that alley."

The group was quiet as Lauren marked off the map. Once everything was gathered, they each took a deep breath as they once again left to deal with the hell that they had been thrust into.


	3. Chapter 3

AN: So after a long stint of writers block and life getting in the way, I finally updated. I'm actually working on updating a lot of my stories write now. I'm finally back in my writing mind frame, which is good!

All the characters are mine, except those that appear in the game Silent Hill. I don't own that franchise, though I sure wish I did.

Read and Review.

They left the café after equipping a few knives. They were short range, but it was better then nothing. They pulled out the map and studied it, trying to figure out the best route to get to the alley way that the little girl had disappeared into.

"Come on; let's just get this over with." Darcy muttered, walking forward.

Lauren and Lea kept to the back of the group, even though they were armed with weapons, they didn't really think that a couple of small kitchen knives would be all that effective against whatever monsters they would come across.

"What do you think the chances are that this is really just a horrible dream?" Lea asked Lauren.

Lauren shrugged. "I don't know, but judging from the way that Josh is skipping down the street, completely giddy, I'd say it's pretty slim to none."

Both girls jumped when three gun shots sounded, followed by the sound of something in pain. They ran forward and found the three guys standing around the dying form of the same monster that had attacked them in the diner.

"Wonderful." Darcy muttered. "There's probably about ten of these things on the way to the alley and I've got one clip."

Lauren rolled her eyes. "Well since everything else is the same all we have to do is find boxes of ammo randomly lying around the town."

"Unless we're in the 'hard' setting." Josh pointed out.

Lauren turned and glared at him. "Just once can't you see the silver lining?"

Josh's face broke out into a large grin. "Nope."

"And why not?" Lea demanded.

"Because I'm cynical."

Lauren and Lea looked at each other and shrugged, "Well at least he can admit it." Lea said.

Lauren nodded and looked around. Through the mist she could barely make out the slowly turning sign of a gas station. "Hey guys, let's go check out that building, maybe we can find some supplies."

Darcy and Rob turned, their eyes lighting up. "Smokes!" They both cried out running for the gas station.

"That wasn't quite what I had in mind for supplies." Lauren muttered as she followed.

They stepped cautiously into the building, Darcy peeking around corners before sliding around them, gun in front of him ready to shoot anything that moved. Lauren and Josh glanced at each other and Lauren had to stifle a giggle when Josh mouthed the words "Magnum P.I." at her.

Deciding that it was safe enough, Darcy instructed them all to split up and grab what they thought they would need. Lea immediately went for a couple of first aid kits. She started to fill her back pack with them when Lauren put a hand on her arm to stop her. Lea glanced up at her friend, a questioning expression on her face.

"Dude, just dump them in there. Half these things are made of metal, it'll way a ton." Lauren pointed out.

"Since when did you start to think sensibly?" Lea teased.

Lauren stuck her tongue out at her and stood up, grabbing several bottles of water from the shelf. She stuffed them in her bag, along with several boxes of granola bars and cans of energy drinks. She glanced over at the boys who were each grabbing several cartons of cigarettes and rolled her eyes.

"You three do know that you'll be fine with just a couple of packs right?" She called over to them. "And even if you do run out there _are_ other places that you can get smokes from."

The three of them ignored her, making her roll her eyes. She glanced around the dingy store to see if there was anything else that they needed when she spotted a note pad on the table. She wandered over and scooped it up before walking to one of the dirty windows. Using her sleeve she wiped at the dirt until enough light poured in for her to read.

It was just a short note about the events that they had experienced, written by the man who had crashed his Jeep and then run off. She found it odd that there was no mention of her and her friends, but shrugged it off, especially considering the guy had run off mere minutes after crashing his Jeep down a hill.

She sighed and tossed the note pad onto an empty shelf and stared out the window. She groaned when another of the flying monsters flew by the window. She turned away to mention it to the others when she spotted a child's drawing posted beside the door. She quickly reached over and ripped it off, bringing it into the light.

Her eyes scanned the picture before flying back to the small hole she had made to allow light in. "Holy shit."

The other four glanced at her before coming to her side. They all stared around her to the picture in her hands. "Air Screamer?" Josh asked.

"It's that stupid monster that was in the diner and outside." Darcy announced. "Who the hell is Alessa, I thought the kid's name was Cheryl?"

Rob rolled his eyes. "Alessa is the other little girl from the town."

Lauren resisted the urge to smack both of them and put the drawing down beside the note pad. "Come on, let's get to that alley and get this over with."

They stepped outside and ignored the Air Screamer that was perched on the garbage bins. They continued down the street, pausing only when Lea broke off from the group to retrieve several boxes of ammo that were lying on a bench.

They finally reached the alley way and walked cautiously behind Darcy. They all knew that there would be at least two dogs up ahead; guarding the entrance to the backyard they had to cross through.

Josh stood, ready to attack if any of the dogs got past Darcy's gun. When the two dogs collapsed onto the ground and didn't move, he began pouting. "That's it; I get dibs on killing something next time!" He called.

Lauren shook her head and shoved him through the gate. They all laughed when Darcy purposely stepped around the disembowel dog that was still lying in the grass. They followed the path that they had wandered down before. They found several boxes of ammo as well as a few health drinks and added them to their inventory. Josh started to pout when they discovered that the gurney with the dead body was gone, making Lauren roll her eyes and drag him along.

They came to the end of the alley where two buildings appeared to have shifted together. Lauren spotted a long piece of metal lying beside several pieces of paper that had been torn out of a book. She picked up a steel pipe and handed it to Lea, ignoring the papers that Rob was looking at. "Here, your favorite weapon."

"Sweet." Lea said with a grin

"Hmmm…she's at the school." Rob said suddenly, making Lea and Lauren glance over his shoulder and saw the girls note directing them to the school, Lauren quickly pulled out the town map and circled the name of the school.

"Well thank you captain obvious, quick, someone get this man a hero cookie!" Lea said sarcastically.

Lauren hid her grin behind her hand and cleared her throat. "Come on, we've got to check out those roads out of here."

They left the alley and wandered around, checking roads that they hoped would lead them out of the city. They found each of the roads had collapsed upon itself and the overpass had collapsed in.

At one of the collapsed roads they found another note from the girl. "Dog house, Levin St." Josh read out loud.

"Yeah there's a house key there." Lauren said.

"Isn't there a locked door there?" Rob asked.

"Yeah let's find the keys first" Lauren suggested.

Lea handed her the map and she marked where the keys were located in the game. "We have to go back to some of the collapsed roads?"

"I didn't think of it until Rob said something about it." Lauren told her

The guys followed Lauren and Lea until they came across a collapsed road. Lauren and Lea separated and went in opposite directions, disappearing into the fog, while the three boys stood in the middle, watching them.

"Found it!" Lea called

Lauren appeared from the left and followed the guys to Lea's voice. "Ok, let's go." Lauren said.

"Well I haven't gotten it yet." Lea admitted.

"Why not?" Darcy asked.

"You see that tree that's sitting across that gap?" Darcy nodded. "Yeah I'm not crossing that, I'd probably fall off."

Darcy rolled his eyes and stomped across the tree. "Was that so hard?" He called over

"I hope he falls on his way back" Lea muttered.

Darcy began hopping along the tree after he grabbed the key. Lea glared at him and turned away from the scene he was making. She heard footsteps running and Lauren giggle softly.

"He's slipped; he's sitting, well straddling the tree." Lauren told her.

"Good! I hope you're balls are impacted!" Lea yelled over her shoulder at him.

When they finally got Darcy off the tree, they walked down a block to yet another collapsed road. Lauren walked up to the police car that was sitting just in front of the gap. She pulled out the next key, two boxes of ammo and a tire iron.

"What's that for?" Mak asked as Lauren made her way to the driver's side door.

Gripping the tire iron, Lauren swung it at the window as hard as she could. "That's not going to work, its bullet proof dumb ass." Darcy said, giving her a bored look.

Lauren looked over her shoulder and shot him a glare, before continuing what she was doing. It took several long minutes, and she was starting to get more pissed off by the minute when the glass finally cracked. One good hit and the glass shattered completely, allowing Lauren to reach in and unlock the door.

"I'm sorry, what was that about it not working?" Lea asked Darcy sweetly.

"Yeah, but what is she doing?" Josh asked.

They all turned back to the car when a clatter was heard. They watched as Lauren threw several boxes of bullets and a handgun out of the car door. Josh squealed with delight and ran forward, snatching up the 9mm. They could see Lauren struggling with something before she finally backed out of the car, shot gun in one hand, a pair of handcuffs dangling from her fingers of the other hand.

"What, you planning on handcuffing a monster or something?" Darcy asked, glaring at the hand cuffs.

"No, Carlos." Lauren announced with a grin.

Darcy rolled his eyes and looked from the 9mm to the shot gun that Lauren was loading. He walked over to her, smiling sweetly. "Trade ya!" He said.

"Yeah, fuck off." Lauren said, sliding her back pack off her shoulders.

She carefully tightened the straps of the skateboard pack so that it would hold the shotgun but still be able to be pulled out in a hurry. "I hope you shoot your ass off!" He screamed at her.

Lauren rolled her eyes and continued walking with Josh and Lea. "Oh yeah, that'll convince her to give you the shot gun." Rob told Darcy sarcastically.

They made their way down to yet another alley way where the final key was located. Josh and Rob pushed the gate aside and revealed a basketball court. The five of them stepped inside and immediately they all gagged at the smell coming from it.

Beneath the basketball net lay a severed dog head, which looked like it had been lying there for quite sometime. Lauren crouched down and picked the final key up out of the puddle of coagulated blood, trying hard to keep from puking. She saw Josh crouch down out of the corner of her eye, and turned to face him.

"Josh, what are you doing?"

Josh grinned brightly at her and picked up the dog's head, tossing it from hand to hand. "Okay guys, two on two, one sub, losers have to walk in front… ready?" Everyone stood staring at him, Lauren's mouth hanging open "No? Guys? Fine…the fun police called, they need you back on Monday."

Lauren rolled her eyes and smacked him across the back of the head. "If you're quite done being disgusting, I'm going to find that damn house."

Darcy and Rob immediately followed her, leaving Lea to haul Josh to his feet before they too followed.


	4. Chapter 4

Lauren sighed in frustration when they started to turn down Levin Street, looking out for the dog house that the little girls note directed them to. They could hear a soft growl as they made their way through the fog, making Lauren pull the shot gun from her bag. Josh stared from his hand gun to the shot gun, slowly reaching out for the gun in Lauren's hand.

"Touch it and die." Lauren told him.

"But I want one!" Josh whined.

"You have a gun."

"But yours is better!"

Lauren smiled at him sweetly. "Then I guess you should have gotten it."

Josh glared at her. "If I had thought to then I would have."

Lea walked by and pushed the gun down as Lauren aimed it at him. "You can smack him around, but you can't shoot him." She said.

Lauren looked at her gun thoughtfully. "Can I hit him with the gun?"

Lea grinned, "Yeah, that'll do."

Josh glared at them and kept walking. "I hate you guys."

They finally made out the figure of a dog pacing back and forth ahead of them in the fog. Darcy took his time aiming his gun from their far distance. He let out a curse when Josh shoved him to the side and ran up to the dog, screaming. Darcy glanced over his shoulder at Lauren, who was pinching the bridge of her nose shaking her head.

"I'm kind of surprised that thing didn't kill him." Rob said as more shots were fired signalling that Josh had found another dog.

Josh came strutting back through the fog, a satisfied grin on his face. "I found the dog house that the key is taped in."

"Did you get the key?" Darcy asked.

Josh shook his head. "There was so much blood and guts and gore. It was too pretty to mess up."

Lauren could have sworn she heard Darcy growl as he stormed away from the group in the direction that Josh had come from. When they finally found him he was holding the key up to them and wiping his hand on a patch of clean grass.

"You ruined it!" Josh yelled as he swiped the key from Darcy.

Darcy shot Josh a glare and climbed to his feet, shoving past Lauren and Lea. "You will remember to wash your hands before you eat anything right?" Lea called after him.

Lauren snorted into her hand as she moved to follow Darcy. She could see Josh sneaking up on her out of the corner of her eye and moved the shotgun out of his reach. "Fuck off."

"Come on Lauren." Josh said, his lip sliding into a pout. "Please, for me? I do so much for you. I came to the bar when I was sick because you asked me to. I give you smokes. _I bought you a PS2_!"

"Which I gave you money for." Lauren pointed out reasonably. "You are not getting my gun."

Lauren moved around him, towards the door when something caught her eye. She moved closer to the body laying the grass. It was the second dog that Josh had shot. Her eyes widened as she counted the number of bullet holes and she could only assume that he had emptied a full clip into the animal. She shook her head and started to turn away when she noticed that the dog's stomach was split open.

"Joshua Leigh Gilmour!" She shouted. "I told you no dissecting anything!"

Josh came through the fog grinning. "You said I could have the knife if I promised not to dissect anything with it. You didn't make me promise that if I _found_ a knife I couldn't dissect anything."

Lauren growled at him and grabbed him by his hoodie, dragging him to the house. "I seriously think that you have issue's kid."

"You know I have issues." Josh said; his tone proud.

Lauren shoved him up the stairs and through the front door. She moved through the house, bypassing the notepad that Rob was staring at curiously. She pulled the keys out of her pocket and began to unlock the backdoor. She was having a hard time unlocking the locks and keeping the shot gun out of Josh's reach.

She finally opened the door just as Josh leaned against her, making the two of them fall out the door and onto the small patio. "This whole falling over on me thing has to stop." Lauren said.

"Hey are you calling me fat?" Josh demanded.

"Get off me before I shoot you."

Darkness descended on them and Lauren had to shield her eyes when Darcy produced a flashlight and turned it on. There were more bloodstains on the grass of the backyard and what appeared to be small chunks of flesh lying in the middle of them. Lauren pulled the map out and moved closer to Darcy so she could memorize their route.

"What are you doing?" Josh asked, moving closer.

"Figuring out how to get to the school so we don't have to rely on the flashlight." Josh gave her a confused look, "You know, so that we don't get attacked by monsters."

"But, where's the fun in that?" Josh asked.

Lauren sighed and looked back at the map. She managed to figure out most of the way to the school when she realized it was getting harder and harder to see the paper. She looked up to see the other four moving towards the back gate. With a muttered curse she refolded the map and quickly followed them.

"Thanks for waiting for me, jerks." Lauren muttered.

"I want to get this over with as soon as possible." Darcy snapped at her. "Unless you want to see if we can get attacked standing around in that backyard."

They turned on the flashlight and shone it down the alley to figure out if there were any obstacles in the way before clicking it back off and continuing down. They all jumped when Josh walked into a steel garbage can and the sound echoed throughout the quiet.

"Stupid piece of shit!" Josh yelled, kicking at the can. They all winced when his foot connected. "Ow!"

Lea shook her head as Darcy turned the flash light back on. Josh was limping around glaring at the garbage can. "Oh stop pouting." Lea muttered, grabbing his arm.

Darcy once again switched off the light and they continued down the alley. When they reached the corner Darcy once again flipped the light on. This time the light revealed two dogs, ready to pounce on them. All five of them screamed while Josh, Darcy and Lauren opened fire on the two dogs.

Darcy turned and looked at Lauren. "Can we leave the fucking light on now?"

Lauren glared at him, but didn't say anything. She followed the group, randomly shooting creatures that attacked them with surprising accuracy. Josh moved up to walk next to Darcy and tapped him on the shoulder.

"You do know she's picturing you on all of those things right?" Josh told him.

Darcy shoved him away as they continued towards the large building coming out of the dark.

* * *

**Disclaimer: All the characters are mine, except those that appear in the game Silent Hill. I don't own that franchise, though I sure wish I did**


End file.
